Worst week ever
by supagirl27
Summary: I knew this was a bad idea but, I had to listen to my best friend Jordan. It is going to be fun he said, nothing bad will happen he said. Well was so fucking wrong on so many levels. I have a hangover, I have no clue where I am and it's raining. This is the start of a very bad week. So my advice to you don't fucking listen to your idiot friends.
1. Chapter 1

When you turn 21 most people want to go out and drink with their friends. When you are 28 going out and spending too much money on over priced drinks gets old fast. The down side to this is when you have a best friend the is a borderline drunk.

"Domino I swear to god if you are not ready in Five minutes I am going to kill you. Jordan yelled from the living room.

I need one more minute, OK. I yelled back from my bed room.

"I can't wait until this night is over." I mumble to myself but, hoping Jordan could hear me.

When I was done a minute later I walked out of my room Jordan looked at me.

I think he was just making sure I looked good enough to be seen around him. This is what i get for having a best friend who is super into fashion and gay.

"Do I pass inspection?" I asked not really caring what he though.

"Those shoes are going to kill you tonight with all of the dancing we are going to do." He said still looking at my shoes.

I had to do it, I had to be an ass. "OK I'll go and change my clothes.

" I turned around and started walking back to my room with a smile on my face. " i swear to god if you take another step i will kill you." He said with a voice that was reserved for me when i was pissing him off.

'OK, Jordan calm down i was only joking with you. Are you ready to go and get some drinking done?' i asked still laughing at the look he had on his face.

"Yes domino lets get this show on the road i am ready to drink so much i forget my own birthday." Jordan said in a very dramatic way.

As we were walking out the door i looked back at our apartment for some reason. It was like this was going to be the last time that i saw it. Little did i know that fate has something big planed for me and weather i liked it or not i had no say in it.

Somewhere else ( no clue where)

"I think that it is time that we set into motion what we have planned since Domino was born." says unknown man.

"I think that you are right brother, her soul mates have waited long enough for her." Says second unknown man.

" You know that she is going to fight her fate with the strength of a warrior. " Says the first man

"Yes brother but, i think that this is what they will need to change their ways" the second man says with a smile on his face that most people would want to smack off.


	2. Chapter 2

When i opened my eyes i know two things, One i am not in New York anymore and two i have a very bad hangover that is not helping me in this situation. As i look around i notice that i am in a very large field in the middle of nowhere. this field looks like rain and the sun has avoided it at all costs. It was brown like the grass back at home where if you leave it to long it dies.

It takes a few minutes for me to start really freaking out.

What the fuck happened last night? I asked aloud more to myself then anyone else.

"Are you in need of assistance my lady" I voice behind me calls

"holy shit i yelled as i turned around. You scared the shit out of me." i cried

When I turned around I found two old men (they are pretty old) standing there. One of the man was kind of tall in stature grey robe and tall pointed hat. He stood with a staff which took my eyes away from the long beard that he had. The man standing next to him was a complete opposite looks wise. The second man was a bit shorter than the wore all brown and on the side of his face he had some brown stuff which I was hoping was not cum. ( most people would think the same thing too. Don't judge me)

"My lady are you OK?" The tall man in gray asked me

"I'm sorry but, I am far from fucking OK." I saw trying to shake the hangover I had away

"You are not from here are you?" The same man asked

"What gave it way? I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well i have never seen clothes like your." He said still looking into my eyes

Oh, shit i thought to myself i forgot what i was wearing. It was a little black dress that left little to the imagination and it did not help that i was not wearing a bra (i know i know)

" Listen i woke up here and i have no clue where i am. Can you tell me where i am?" I asked hoping i can figure where i was.

" My lady we are not to far from Laketown." He said still with the same look on his face.

Wait where is that exactly?" i asked getting pretty scared at this point

"You my dear are in Middle Earth." He said

I swear to god that everything stopped at that very moment and i knew i was fucked. I did not realize that the two men before me were Gandalf the grey and Radagast the brown from the Fucking Hobbit books.

" I need to sit down." i said as i fell to my knees

"What is your name dear?" Gandalf ask me.

"Domino Harvey" I said while trying to figure out what the hell i am going to do.

"Well i am Gandalf the wondering wizard and this is my companion Radagast the brown." he said

"It is nice to meet you two, thanks for coming to whatever this is." I said moving my hands all around.

"How the fuck did i end up here?" i asked. "What is the last thing that you remember?" Gandalf asked me " I went out drinking with my best friend Jordan for his birthday. i remember getting to the club and drinking with friends that's all.

"Well dear we are on our way to Dale and i think that you should come with us. This is not the best place for you at the moment, there is a war brewing and you do not want to be here." Gandalf said with a smile on his face.

I got off of the ground because my knees began to hurt and after Gandalf's little pep talk i wanted to as far from here as i could get. I have seen the movies i know whats about to go down and i am far from a fighter. As we were walking i noticed Radagast lift his hat and a bird went into his hair. I stopped for a moment and thought so the whit stuff on his face is bird shit. (I already fucking hate it here.)


	3. Chapter 3

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-color: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443px;"  
div id="summary" class="summary module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; min-height: 5em;"  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"When i wake up i know i an far from home and my head hurts. I find help from two wizards and i end up in a situation that most people will ever have to deal with./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Thought of the day: Anyone that has bird poop on their faces are most likely crazy/p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1064px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443px;"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"When i opened my eyes i know two things, One i am not in New York anymore and two i have a very bad hangover that is not helping me in this situation. As i look around i notice that i am in a very large field in the middle of nowhere. this field looks like rain and the sun has avoided it at all costs. It was brown like the grass back at home where if you leave it to long it dies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It takes a few minutes for me to start really freaking out. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"What the fuck happened last night? I asked aloud more to myself then anyone else./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Are you in need of assistance my lady" I voice behind me calls/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""holy shit i yelled as i turned around. You scared the shit out of me." i cried/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"When I turned around I found two old men (they are pretty old) standing there. One of the man was kind of tall in stature grey robe and tall pointed hat. He stood with a staff which took my eyes away from the long beard that he had. The man standing next to him was a complete opposite looks wise. The second man was a bit shorter than the wore all brown and on the side of his face he had some brown stuff which I was hoping was not cum. ( most people would think the same thing too. Don't judge me)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""My lady are you OK?" The tall man in gray asked me/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm sorry but, I am far from fucking OK." I saw trying to shake the hangover I had away/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You are not from here are you?" The same man asked/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What gave it way? I asked in a sarcastic tone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well i have never seen clothes like your." He said still looking into my eyes/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Oh, shit i thought to myself i forgot what i was wearing. It was a little black dress that left little to the imagination and it did not help that i was not wearing a bra (i know i know)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"" Listen i woke up here and i have no clue where i am. Can you tell me where i am?" I asked hoping i can figure where i was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"" My lady we are not to far from Laketown." He said still with the same look on his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Wait where is that exactly?" i asked getting pretty scared at this point/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You my dear are in Middle Earth." He said/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I swear to god that everything stopped at that very moment and i knew i was fucked. I did not realize that the two men before me were Gandalf the grey and Radagast the brown from the Fucking Hobbit books./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"" I need to sit down." i said as i fell to my knees/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What is your name dear?" Gandalf ask me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Domino Harvey" I said while trying to figure out what the hell i am going to do./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well i am Gandalf the wondering wizard and this is my companion Radagast the brown." he said/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It is nice to meet you two, thanks for coming to whatever this is." I said moving my hands all around./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""How the fuck did i end up here?" i asked. "What is the last thing that you remember?" Gandalf asked me " I went out drinking with my best friend Jordan for his birthday. i remember getting to the club and drinking with friends that's all. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well dear we are on our way to Dale and i think that you should come with us. This is not the best place for you at the moment, there is a war brewing and you do not want to be here." Gandalf said with a smile on his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I got off of the ground because my knees began to hurt and after Gandalf's little pep talk i wanted to as far from here as i could get. I have seen the movies i know whats about to go down and i am far from a fighter. As we were walking i noticed Radagast lift his hat and a bird went into his hair. I stopped for a moment and thought so the whit stuff on his face is bird poop. (I already fucking hate it here.)/p  
/div 


End file.
